trailsfandomcom-20200214-history
Morris Dalmore
Mayor Morris Dalmore is the mayor of the town of Ruan. While he was elected, just like the other mayors of the major towns, his election was mostly a formality since Dalmore hails from a long family line of nobles who've been running things in Ruan for generations. When Estelle and Joshua first arrive in the seaside town and report in at the Bracer Guild, the branch manager is unavailable due to being in a meeting upstairs. It turns out that the people he was meeting with were Mayor Dalmore and his steward Gilbert. After finishing their meeting at the guild, Dalmore and Gilbert return to the mayor's estate only to find Estelle, Joshua and Kloe in a confrontation with the leaders of the Raven gang on their way there. Dalmore harshly scolds the Ravens for bothering visitors to the town, though the Ravens don't leave the scene until they find out that Estelle and Joshua are bracers. After the gang leaders walk away, Dalmore and Gilbert introduce themselves and then leave. The morning after Mercia Orphanage burns down, Dalmore and Gilbert visit the matron at the village inn to offer their support and Dalmore makes Theresa a proposal: move to Grancel and live at a family estate of his until the orphanage can be rebuilt. Theresa is grateful, but is reluctant to accept the offer right away. When the conversation shifts to the fire and possible suspects, Gilbert is quick to point out the Raven gang as prime suspects. Dalmore loudly scolds his secretary for making accusations without evidence to back them up, but unbeknownst to the people in the room, Clem overheard the conversation and Estelle, Joshua and Kloe end up having to go after him to save him from getting hurt by the gang members. After the battle in the Raven hideout, Estelle and Joshua are forced off the arson case by Agate and end up shifting their attention to several other jobs, one of them including a theft case that Gilbert commissioned on behalf of the mayor. When the bracers manage to locate the missing candelabrum, Dalmore gratefully accepts it, but then becomes unusually insistent on closing the case when Joshua offers to continue the investigation and conduct a thorough search of the estate, which turns out to be a foreshadowing that he's hiding something. The guild's regulations demand that they follow their client's wishes, so Estelle, Joshua and Kloe leave things at that without pursuing the mysterious Phantom Thief B any further. Like many important figures in Liberl, Dalmore attends the Royal Academy's school festival, spending most of his time there in the company of his old friend Dean Collins. He's present at the performance of the school play and was apparantly also pretty generous when asked to give a donation for the rebuilding of the orphanage. Another, darker, side of Dalmore is revealed when Matron Theresa is robbed on her way back from the school festival and Estelle, Joshua, Kloe and Agate track her assailants to the Varenne Lighthouse where they overhear Gilbert explaining to two special ops soldiers from the intelligence division that the orphanage being burned down had the matron being robbed were part of a plan by Dalmore to remove her and her wards from the area so expensive resort homes could be built in the orphanage's place. Though Gilbert is arrested on the spot, Joshua mentions to Estelle that unseating Dalmore could be difficult due to the guild's policy of not interfering with matters of government. Asking Jean for advice, the bracers are asked to confront Dalmore and stall him while the Royal Army is contacted. When Estelle, Joshua and Kloe arrive at the mayor's place, he's just holding a meeting with Duke Dunan in an attempt to convince the latter to fork over cash for one of the planned vacation homes. When the bracers confront him with their suspicions, Dalmore initially tries to keep up appearances and talk his way out, even when Nial suddenly drops in to reveal that Dalmore lost a fortune speculating in risky commodities in the Calvard Republic using funds from the city budget. He then invokes the guild's policy against arresting officials. But when Kloe continues to pressure him, something suddenly snaps inside him and he opens a secret panel in the wall to release two gigantic wolf-like monsters into the room. While both creatures are formidable adversaries, the bracers end up victorious and move in on Dalmore to arrest him. Dalmore, however, has one more ace up his sleeve in the form of an artifact called the Chronos Rod, an heirloom that's been in his family for generations with the ability to paralyze every person within its range. Using his artifact to completely immobilize Estelle, Joshua and Kloe, Dalmore pulls out an orbal gun to kill the three of them in cold blood, but just as he moves in for the kill, the black orbment that Estelle was carrying reacts to the Chronos Rod's power and disables it, freeing the bracers from its influence. Realizing he's used up his last remaining trump card, Dalmore flees through the secret door and sets off with his yacht with the bracers in close pursuit. His attempt to shake his pursuers by shooting at them is foiled by Estelle, but the wind blowing towards the open sea gives his ship enough of a boost to get away from them. Before he can determine what to do next, however, the Royal Guard's airship Arseille catches up with him and blocks his escape with lieutenant Julia Schwarz, who was secretly warned ahead of time by Kloe, telling him he's under arrest. With everything falling to pieces around him, Dalmore promptly passes out. Lieutenant Schwarz interrogates him after he wakes up, only to find out that Dalmore doesn't remember a single thing of the events around the arson and robbery case. Since his crimes are nevertheless pretty clear-cut, he's sent off to the prison underneath Leiston Fortress, giving the town of Ruan a mayoral election without a Dalmore heir to look forward to. Morris Dalmore comes across as kind and dignified at first and is able to keep up that fascade for a long time, only to completely shed it and replace it with a malevolent cruelty when taken to task for his crimes by Estelle, Joshua and Kloe. It is unclear, however, how much of that cruelty was part of his own character and how much of it was the result of the mind control he was subjected to, since unlike Don Capua, whose entire personality seemed to have been overwritten, Dalmore's mind control was much more subtle. While the arrangement of the arson, robbery and his attempts to kill Estelle, Joshua and Kloe were most likely a result of the mental influence he was under, his mind was very likely his own when he abused city funds to finance his own risky investments, meaning he was a corrupt official all along. Before his arrest, he was a member of the Royal Assembly, like all mayors in the country. A random tidbit about him is that, according to his chef, he was a really fussy eater as a child. Second Chapter In Chapter 8, while on their journey to deliver the Zero Field Generators to all the bracer guild branches across Liberl, Dalmore has set up a shop in West Block Grancel. A scene can be triggered upon entering the store and subsequent visits will enable Estelle and Joshua to purchase sepith with mira. Earth, Water, Fire, Wind and Time sepith are available for 3000 mira per 100 sepith. Space sepith is 9000 mira per 100 sepith. Mirage sepith is 6000 mira per 100 sepith. Relations Dalmore is the employer of Gilbert, Flora, Dominique, Dario, Viego and Gartner He's also a friend of Dean Collins Category:NPCs Category:NPCs (Ruan) Category:NPCs (Jenis Royal Academy) Category:NPCs (Manoria) Category:NPCs (Chapter 2 FC)